The King Falls
by sasukesdad
Summary: Kageyama's best friend is Hinata. But, is he beginning to see him as more than that? Whats going on? No one knows, especially Kageyama himself. Tune in to see what the confusion is all about. (Spoiler: Kageyama is just really gay and Hinata is very cute)


"Hurry up, Dumbass!" Kageyama growled at the ginger slowpoke that seemed to be 7,000 miles behind him.

"Shut up asshole Kageyama! It's not like you have anywhere else to be or anyone else to hang out with!" Hinata growled back, sticking his tongue out for good measure.

Kageyama scowled and trudged forward through the puddles that were now beginning to form. If Hinata wanted to stroll in the rain and catch a cold that was his own problem. He considered telling this to Hinata but decided not to due to the fact the small boy's response would amount to something along the lines of, "You don't even get colds from being cold Kageyama dumbass! That's a stupid myth and you're a stupid dumbass, dumbass!" Kageyama kept his silence.

A few moments later and there was a very fluffy and slightly wet head bobbing by his shoulder. Now that Hinata was closer Kageyama could see the tiny rain droplets that rested on his fair but surprisingly thick eyelashes. Although, on second thought, it wasn't that surprising, seeing how insanely thick and lushes his hair was. Kageyama began to wonder how long it must take Hinata to dry his hair. Then he started to think about what sort of shampoo and conditioner he uses, because sometimes when he moves Kageyama can catch the faint sent of strawberry, so he must use strawberry scented shampoo, although that's kind of a weird scent for a 17-year-old guy to choose, maybe it's Natsu's, either way it smells great, Hinata has great hair—

"Uhhh, Kageyama are you okay? You know I was just joking when I said you don't have anyone else to hang out with, right? Are you mad? Cos you're staring at me like you're really, really mad?"

"What? Shut up Dumbass I'm not staring and I'm not mad!"

"You are too staring! You're looking at my head like you wanna grab it and squeeze all my poor precious brains out!"

"Like you even have brains to wanna squeeze, dumbass!" Kageyama barked.

"You're the one without brains Kageyama idiot! You're failing math!"

"You're failing math too!"

"Touché…" Hinata nodded, scratching his chin.

Kageyama shook his head, completely boggled by the massive idiot walking next to him. How could one person who was so small contain so much stupidity. And adorableness. No, wait, what?

Kageyama swallowed and kept his eyes trained on the slick road ahead. Hinata's arm brushed Kageyama's hand. Shit. Kageyama swallowed again, remain calm. Not long more and they'd reach the fork in the road and Kageyama would be free from his idiot best friend and his own weird and creepy thoughts. Out of sight out of mind right. Right?

"Hey, do you have any plans this weekend Kageyama? Do you wanna do something? I really want to see the new movie that's out with that actor I like in it! What's his name again I can't remember… anyway do you wanna go? Saturday maybe?"

Kageyama marvelled at Hinata's lung capacity, "Uh yeh sure sounds good."

"YES! Great I'll pick you up at one! Hey and we can get food after too, it'll be great! Okay see ya Kageyama!" Hinata hopped on his bike and was soon out of sight.

Kageyama turned left in the direction of his house. Hinata said "I'll pick you up," what kind of weird wording is that? Why does he have to make it sound like a date or something? Kageyama began to blush. A date with Hinata, what would that be like? Kageyama smacked himself on the head, "Shut up dumbass," he breathed. He cursed himself for always making things weird. Hinata meant in the most innocent way. In a best friend way. No need to go turning it into something it definitely isn't.

Kageyama began to wonder if there was something wrong with his brain. Why was he being so weird around Hinata lately? And always thinking about him in weird ways he didn't understand? He didn't like it, it was all just really weird. Kageyama opened his front door to the smell of vegetable curry and vowed to himself to have no more abnormal thoughts about his small ginger friend for the rest of the night.

He was unsuccessful.


End file.
